Made a deal
by s2009602
Summary: How did Wyatt react with Chris's death? Along with my other story At the In-Between. He will found something unpredictable. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I own nothing.

Thanks ella for your review. And now, I started a version of how Wyatt reacted with Chris's death. A longer story. I hope I can do it. Please read and review. Your reviews make me feel more confident. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**Made a Deal**

**1. THE DEATH**

"Here or there, I'm dead anyway." Chris bitterly said.

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you." Bianca responded. That's the only reason she betrayed Chris. She knew she was naïve to believe a person like Lord Wyatt but she had no other choice. She loves Chris and would do anything to keep him alive.

`You don't know there's something more than Wyatt. Something deeper.` He looked at her hurtfully and orbed away.

* * *

"Don't give up. Okay? Don't give up." His dad started begging.

If he could he would smile because in his dictionary there isn't the word "give up". He would never give up on his family. He would never give up on his brother. But his dad's eyes full of unshed tears made him somehow regret when he knew how deep the sorrow his death would bring to his family.

But there's something more than that.

"You either." He weakly said and let out the last breath he had hold so long to wait for his dad.

Blackness came to embrace him. And then came the light. He waited for the Angel of Death.

"Chris!" Clarence opened his arms to welcome him.

"Clarence! … Did I change anything? … My life, my death, was it worth something?" He asked.

"Yes, it's worth. You are a strong and brave person, Chris." Clarence gently replied.

"Then… take me to her, I want to receive my reward she promised me." He took a deep breath and clenched his hand tightly.

He had something to fulfill, to make sure.

* * *

**18 years later…**

"There was a fire at the apartment. Some children stuck in the third floor… your brother jumped in to help. We didn't know that a murder had hidden in that apartment… The children jumped out through the window with Chris's help. The last one prepared to jump. And … we heard a shot gun… The child jumped and then your brother fell… We think… the bullet killed him almost immediately… before he fell… your brother, he's so brave. We're really sorry." The policeman sadly said.

This can't be true. Right? Wyatt convinced himself. Chris is a strong man. God, he is a witch with the Power of Freezing, he can orb, how can he die of a bullet?! With 18 years experiences of facing demons, more than 10 years experiences of vanquishing demons, how can he be defeated so easily like that?

"We found his wallet but we still need the family's confirmation." From far away, the policeman continued. His voice dragged Wyatt back to reality. Maybe there's still hope. Maybe Chris lost his wallet in his way. But his pain early and the nothing he had felt when he tried to sense Chris, both of them told him different.

"Please give us some times. I need to call for my parents, is it okay?" Wyatt tried hard to steady his voice.

"Please take your time. Contact us when you reach to San Francisco Memorial."

They left. The Manor fell into silence. His sister, Melinda sat like a statue on the couch. He didn't know what to do. Every time, when something big happens so sudden like this, Chris always is the one who acts first. Wyatt couldn't handle this situation alone, he knew that. He called like a lost child.

"AUNT PAIGE!"

The orbing light appeared immediately. His aunt asked before she was fully formed.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?"

"Can you take mom and dad and aunt Phoebe home? I don't think I can control my orb now and I can't explain it twice. Please." He still couldn't stand up from the couch. Looking at her nephew and her niece's lost eyes, Paige quickly orbed away. Something bad, very bad happened.

Wyatt was sinking in his memories…

*FLASH*

"_Where are you going, Chris?"_

"_To the library. I have to take my note and finish some reports. I'll be late."_

"_Do you have to go now? I have some demon to hunt."_

"_Do it yourself and be careful, Wy. I won't be always beside to watch your back. See ya."_

_***_

His mom had come back. How could he break the news for her?

"Mom, it's Chris."

*FLASH*

"_Hey, that's cheating." His grandpa frowned at him._

"_It wasn't me. It's Chris." Wyatt said, a hint of pride in his voice. His baby brother had just helped him to win grandpa._

***

"No way!!!" Mom shouted the same sentence with grandpa. Totally different case.

"They said we need to go to the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. I will call a cab."

*FLASH*

"_Wy, stop it. Don't fight. Wyatt." _

"_Stay away Chris." Wyatt punched the red head boy one more time before Chris jumped in and pulled him away from his victim._

"_That's enough, Wyatt. You will be in trouble."_

"_No one can lay a finger on my brother and stay safe with me. Remember it!" Wyatt shouted the last time at the bully who dared to pick up on Chris._

_***_

He was Chris's big brother. His responsibility is protecting Chris. And he failed.

"I will lead you. This way, please." A doctor gently opened the door for his family. A doctor...

*FLASH*

"_I want to become a doctor. Like dad." Chris said while chopping some carrot._

"_Why? You won't work at the restaurant? Mom really wants you become her assistant."_

"_Because I can't heal like you and aunt Paige. So, I want to learn how to heal in a different way. I still help mom when I have time."_

"_Hmm, I'm sure you can do, buddy."_

_***_

The doctor pulled out the tray. Wyatt clenched his teeth.

*FLASH*

"_Wyatt, meet your baby brother, Christopher Perry Halliwell. Be nice to him and protect him for mommy, okay?"_

"_O'tay, mommy." Wyatt tried to touch the baby in the bundle. All he could touch is a small hand. It's…_

_***_

… so cold and white… and lifeless.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! CHRIIIIIIS!" His mom collapsed in his aunt's arms.

He stepped backward and bumped against the table. Something fell and broke. Something cut into his finger… Something cut into his heart.

The death.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried so hard to do the exam while the story wailed beside my ears. Please be patience with my story. Love your reviews so much.

* * *

**2. The Time**

There must be something to fix it. Wyatt knew that. The Elders were so surprise when he roared at their face, demanded an answer about Chris's fate. They just widened their eyes into each other. Pure surprise. As they knew, Chris wouldn't death before reaching the old age. The answer was simple. His brother's death was a mistake.

There must be a way to fix it. Wyatt flipped eagerly through time-dyed-yellow pages of The Book of Shadow. Yes, that's it, the Time. He must come back to prevent what shouldn't happen. He needed a time travel spell but where. Again, it's was Chris who knows the Book like his palms. Wyatt fell to his knees with a bitterly laugh. How can he continue living without his brother, his best friend?

He wanted to spit in the title "Twice Blessed Child".

He was so weak, so vulnerable, so useless without his brother.

"Wyatt!"

He lifted his head up. Pandora, his youngest cousin stood at the door. Her face was stained with tears.

"Can I stay here with you? There is too much sorrow downstairs." She is an empath like her mother but her power was still unstable.

Wyatt waved her close to him. She came and sat down on the n-times-of-Great Aunt Pearl's couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find a way to bring Chris back to us." Wyatt sat on the floor next to her and laid his head in his knees.

"How?"

"Time travelling. It's the only way but I can't find the right spell."

"Chris said time travelling is very dangerous. You can change everything, better or worse. You really want to do that, don't you?" Pandora asked lightly. Her voice reminded Wyatt with a fairytale teller. He suddenly felt asleep.

"Yes, I have to do something."

Before he totally fell into dream world, he heard…

"Then I will help you. Remember… you can't be seen… be heard…"

…

"Pandora!" Wyatt gasped and quickly sat up. He was alone in the attic.

"Wyatt! You called me?" Pandora appeared at the door.

"Yeah, you were downstairs all the time?" Wyatt somehow felt uncomfortable. Someone was playing trick with him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? And what is that for?" Pandora walked into the attic and gazed at the wall. Wyatt followed her eyes and saw a big triquetra symbol drawn in the wall where was definitely clean before he slept. Wyatt quickly reached the Book. The spell he couldn't find laid teasingly before his eyes. But he had no time to wonder.

"Pandora, can you stay here for a moment? I will be back and I need you to tell me what happened, okay?" Wyatt gripped her shoulder and let her sit on the couch. Didn't wait to see her nodded, he chanted the spell and walked into the swirl of blue and gray.

* * *

"Don't whine. It's your mess and it could become more messy if Chris didn't help you. Next time, make your homework potion before it's too late so you can make it carefully." Wyatt heard his mother yelled at past him in her way upstairs.

`That's mean Chris left home for a while. Hurry!` He concentrated to sense for his brother and found his heart stop a beat when the familiar feeling appeared in his head. He orbed straight to his brother, didn't forget to cloak himself to become invisible.

"Help! Someone help! My children, they're still in the house!" The woman wailed madly and struggled with the man trying to stop her jumping in the fire. Wyatt looked around and in an instant realized his brother was running to the narrow alley next to the burning apartment. Wyatt ran to it just in time to saw the bright light in the air. He quickly followed Chris's trail of orb.

The fire was so strong. The heat hit every senses of Wyatt. He swayed and coughed.

Chris!!!

That little word was the only thing kept him fighting with his instinct urging to get out of the fire. He put up his shield and tried to sense.

Chris!!!

Something exploded behind and blew up thousand of broken furniture toward him.

Chris!!!

The old floor leaf broke off below him.

"Mommy!"

At that moment, Wyatt forgot all about his power. He ran to the direction of the child's cry. Wyatt saw Chris lifting a small girl to the window. Another child grabbed tightly his jeans and cried non-stop. The girl jumped in the air and Chris hurriedly turned back to the last child.

"Yamete! Boku no ko wo hanarete!"

An Asia man aimed the gun at Chris and shouted madly a foreign language. Wyatt TKed the gun away immediately. Chris looked around surprisingly but didn't waste a second to jump out the fire. `He will alive.` Wyatt smiled contently and felt a strong power grip his body.

* * *

He reformed in the attic. Pandora still sat on the couch. Her face still had the stains of tears. She just shook her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" Wyatt waved his hand angrily and all the windows break into thousand pieces.

"He still died. A car accident." Pandora shivered when her cousin looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Where? I'll do it again."

"Wyatt!"

"TELL ME WHERE!" He roared. The house was shaken.

"In front of… the library." Pandora whimpered and sank into the couch.

* * *

The next minute she burst into tears when her memory received new memory… new death of the same person. Wyatt came back just to walk into the swirl again…

… and again…

… and again…

"STOP IT! Wyatt!" She screamed desperately and ran out of the attic.

"Why?" Wyatt collapsed to the floor. Defeated. If his brother's fate had not been decided to end today, so why he couldn't fix it? He dragged his legs along and walked downstairs. He had to apologize to Pandora. And he hadn't known how his brother died this time yet. He didn't want to know but there's no other choice.

"Wyatt!"

"Aunt Paige!" He tiredly replied.

"Where were you all the time?" Paige came closer to her nephew. Even though he was taller maybe one and a half time taller than her but at that moment, he looked just like him on the first day at kindergarten. All alone and lost.

"I'm in the attic."

"All of sudden like that. How can we believe… 18 years old and a heart attack. I swear I will kill that demon the worst way and he should wish he were never born at all. Anyway, take care of Mel. She had locked her in her room all day."

Paige put her hand on his shoulder before turned away.

"You know, if I don't know Chris all of time, I could think of a deal. Like the story of Larry. But I can't summon his soul and I can't believe a person like Chris could make a deal with demon." She sighed and walked downstairs.

`Chris couldn't but I can.` Wyatt's eyes lit up with the idea. He knew there must be a way to fix it. If it's not the time, then it's a deal. A way of despair. A way that could drag him to the fire of hell. A way that would cost his soul. But since the moment Chris left him, a half a his soul had already gone with his brother. He would do anything to had Chris back.

He would trade his soul for demon to had his brother back.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope my story still attract you. Thanks for your encouragement. :*

* * *

**3. The deal**

"Wyatt!" Helen sat up on Chris's bed. She took off the headphone.

"What are you listening?" Wyatt sat beside her and softly asked. In the cousins, Helen is the one closest to Chris. Clinging to him just like a puppy whenever she can, sometimes she made his mom consider about adopting her from his aunt.

"Some stuff. He used to hear… I hate using the past tense." Helen pursed her lip, made it become a thin line. When she talked, her voice was so low.

"Can I turn on the music out loud?"

Wyatt nodded and with a wave of his hand, the music burst out, overflew in the air. Following was the scream of a hurt witch. Helen kicked and punched furiously everything near her until her fists oozed blood. She wept bitterly. Wyatt silently healed her hand and laid his arm over her shoulder. Helen said, her voice was husky.

"You know… this symphony… the Destiny… the Fate. He never believed in something like that. He said his fate was in his hand… I asked then why you listen to it… Because I somehow feel I was trapped… God, why? Why did you do this to us?"

Helen hid her face in Wyatt's shoulder and wailed. He didn't realize he was crying, too. At the opened door, Paige and her other daughter, Hannah held each other, silently grieved.

He was trapped in someone's hand. He was controlled like a doll. Someone made him time travel and travel just to end up like this. Someone played with him over his brother's death.

If that someone was Up There then he would turned his back toward them.

If the Greater Good was like that, then he despised the God.

If this world under God was so unfair like that, then he would break it all over and rebuild a new world.

…

If he had known, in a future that no longer exists, those thoughts were the first step leading him to the broken path.

* * *

Later at night…

"Pandora, can I talk to you for a moment?" Wyatt poked his head into the guest room. Pandora and her sisters would sleep here while their mother slept with her broken-hearted sister. Pandora glanced at him in sulky way.

"Please!" Wyatt insisted. The girl finally made her way out of the room. She closed the door behind, waiting.

"Pandora. I just want to say I'm sorry to make you remember all over that horrible events. Will you forgive me?"

Wyatt said with the honest regret. She just 10 and he made her experience the death with him. Perhaps her know-it-all eyes gave him the impression that she was older than her real age, maybe older than his, too.

"Okay, you were forgiven. Let me ask you a question. Why you must say sorry now, not tomorrow?" She was looked as if she can see through his eyes. Wyatt wonder was she really downstairs all the time he slept in the attic.

And for God's sake, Wyatt can't keep secret just like her mother.

"Because I would do something to bring him back… and I don't know what would happen. So I will be more relieved if I could say it before…"

He left the sentence unfinished.

"Wyatt. I'm reading a fairytale, you know. A girl, she prayed to the God of Time. She wished the God would take her time and give it to her dead lover. He came back from the war, realized what she had done for him. He wished the same thing and suicide. However the borrowed time couldn't be back that way. The God cried over her fault and sealed that country forever in ice. The last thing she said was… if you want to protect your loved ones forever, you must be there for them forever so never bring out the death."

In a blink, Wyatt saw a church stand lonely in an endless area of frost. Pandora said before opened the door.

"You will do even I say don't. Just think about that fairytale. There are always some realities in a fairytale. Good night, Wyatt."

Again, he saw the scene. With a small girl crying over two still bodies. If you want to protect your loved ones… but the ones he wanted to protect the most had gone. He just knew one truth right now was that he wanted his brother back.

* * *

"My! My! My! What do we have here?! A child of Warren line wants to do some business with me. I see my golden chance coming." The demon said teasingly right after be summoned. She made a circle around Wyatt, gazed at him like a snake considering its prey. She put her mouth close to his neck and whispered just enough for him to hear. Her breath made him want to puke.

"So, what can I bring to you, the Great Twice Blessed Child? Ah, yeah, I know. I can hear you grieving… you crying over his death. I know all along…"

Wyatt swung his arm strongly and gripped her neck. The air around that thing sent him a goose bump. He said dryly.

"Stay away, you filthy demon. I will make it short and clearly. You bring my brother back and you will have my soul. NOW or you will die before you know."

The demon gasped for air but a hint of smirk appeared in her black lips. Her voice still fondled through dirty tongue.

"You look deviously attractive when you're angry, you know?"

"I said. BRING. HIM. BACK. NOW."

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'm the only one have the answer you want. I'd like to see you broken down as the last moment I can see. And with your break, this world will break, too… Wyatt, kill me for the Greater Bad." The demon laughed like crazy while Wyatt fought with himself to not to vanquish her instantly. At last he let go of her neck and said in a low dangerous tone.

"I want to make a deal with you. Honestly"

He could see the pretending pity in her voice.

"Unfortunately, I can't, baby."

"Why?"

"Because the truth is your soul isn't worth a penny. The Twice Blessed Child with a worthless soul." The demon happily taunted him. "How surprise! You think you are so special. You wrong. You're living a live not be meant for you. Your soul and your live were marked long long time ago."

"My brother had made a deal." Wyatt gulped dryly. It's not a question. "With you?"

"No. If." She dramatically stopped to taste the thirst for understanding in his eyes. "If I could own a soul like his soul, I would become the Source of All Evil now."

"Then who?"

"I don't give information for free, you know." The demon glanced at him over her shoulder. "Unfortunately, you don't have anything to exchange…"

"Yes, I do have." Wyatt clenched his fist. "The Excalibur. But you must tell me how to meet the one made deal with my brother. Not only the name. And how can I know you say the truth?"

"I can read all the timeline one's soul had past, believe me or not. But the way how to go there just simply be erased from all the souls. So shortly 'cause I was late for the next auction. Give me your orbing power and you will have the name."

"Deal!"

"That's great. I'd like to do business with you more." The demon laid her hand on his chest and he bitterly saw the beautiful blue light flow from his body to her hand. She smiled contently and again put her mouth near his ear, whispered.

"Your brother had made a deal with the Genesis. Our Great Creator."

Then she shimmered away, left a very stunned Wyatt.


	4. Chapter 4

Follow Wyatt with his path finding the understanding. I can't sleep until I wrote down this chapter. Maybe I was cursed, too T_T. Please R&R.

* * *

**4. THE GOD**

The demon's word was dancing in Wyatt's head. His brother had made a deal with Genesis – the God of every God – about his life. That's mean it must happened before he was born or in early of his life. But how could Chris made that deal at that time, when he didn't exist?! And what's wrong with his life that Chris must trade his soul to save him?!

More and more questions surrounded his tired mind. Only the God has the answer for him. Only when he can find a way to the God's land… The way was erased from every soul… How can he find another one who has ever trade with God? He couldn't see even the tiniest light in the end of the tunnel.

Your life was marked…

… not meant for you…

the borrow time can't be back…

…she prayed to the God of Time…

Yes, yes, he knew at least two persons. Wyatt felt he was burning up with the adrenalin. He rushed out of his room and eagerly knocked the guest room's door again. As he expected, Pandora opened the door. She must know something. Her eyes were light brown, too light.

"Pandora, I need you to tell me exactly that fairytale, please." Wyatt kneeled down to her height.

"Okay."

* * *

There was a land somewhere far far away. In the time when god's world was still close with our world. And that country was laid under the protection of the God of Time. There were three children. They were very close. But the time went by, they grown up. Both of the boys love their girl friend while her heart had already chosen one. The war's fire spread widely and in the end reached that peaceful country. Her lover must go to the battle. Every day she went to the church to pray for his safety. She never knew the fire of jealousy was stronger than the fire of war.

One day, her other friend finally was defeated by his own heart. He went to the church and prayed.

"_Please take his time away, so that she will be mine. Please take his time. I know it's wrong but… I'm begging you, God. With any price."_

Far in the battle, from God-know-where an arrow was fired and hit his friend heart. The wish came true. Knowing the bad news, the girl collapsed before God's statue and made her wish.

"_My time, please give it to him." _

Her lover woke up in the battle, realized himself laying in the thousand of red petal instead of blood. He came back. His village was no longer there, only the church wasn't destroyed. And laid coldly below the God was his love. He immediately understood what she had done.

"_The time she gave to me, please take it back, return it to her."_

He plunged the sword into his chest. His wish would never be fulfilled. The God cried over their death.

"_This is all my fault."_

The God closed the gate between two worlds, separated them. In that country, the time stopped into eternity, the life stopped in eternal ice and snow. No one can enter that land again, no one can remember that land, no one can break up their love again.

* * *

"What about their friend, who made the evil wish?" Wyatt asked. He could feel but yet touch it, the link between the story and the truth.

"He wandered with the guilt, the darkness and the regret forever. That the price he must pay for his wish."

"And if no one can remember that land, how could we have this story now?"

"You tell me. Now, I'm done. I must sleep." Pandora yawned and dreamily went back to bed.

Wyatt sat in the darkness with his brain working with surprisingly speed. The wander man must pay the price. His soul would never in rest. He was the only one knew what happened all along. Then he must be the one who wrote this story. His soul… his soul must clung to the original book. He knew how to go to his homeland. Find the book, Wyatt must find the book. But where?

That time, two worlds were close but the God had closed the gate. He was our creator. He must watch over this world. But he didn't want to get in touch with this world any more. He didn't want to make mistake again. So… he created a Between world – the Elder Land.

The Book is in the Elder Land.

"AUNT PAIGE!" Wyatt yelled.

* * *

The big gate in the Elder Land was rarely opened. The Elders just open it when something would threaten the Balance of Good and Evil happened. And with the pissed off Twice Blessed Child pressing Excalibur to their neck, they decided that's a threat in a blink.

Closed the gate behind him, Wyatt took a look around him. There were a lot of shelves with many ancient treasures. Strong auras pervaded in the air. Finally when the shelves were no longer, he saw a large symbol engraved in the marble floor. The ragged book lay in the middle. It had a cold aura around. Wyatt took a step closer. Before he understood what happened his body was flying through the air and hit against the gate.

"What the hell…" His mouth stopped in the middle. From the book, the wander man, ragged much more than his book was forming.

"Who are you?" His voice was dark like a curse.

"I want to see the God." Wyatt stood up and said calmly. He went through so much things and he wouldn't stop here.

"No one can see the God if the God doesn't want to see. No one can interrupt their sleep anymore. You're not supposed to be here." His eyes sank into his skull and his wrist had many cut. He was trying to die. Trying to stop his cursed life.

"I need to see the God." Wyatt was cut off when an invisible hand gripped his neck. He tried the TK but nothing happened. Excalibur slipped through his fingers. "Please, my brother…" Wyatt struggled. The wander man turned away. He murmured.

"You will be dead like every stupid souls want to enter the Sealed Land."

"He made a deal…to trade his life for mine… Like your loved one did..." Wyatt tried to shout.

The air fell into silence. The grip loosed and Wyatt found that he can breathe again.

"You know who I am?"

"Please! I don't want to relive your story. Please let me in. I just need the answer. I just need to talk."

The wander man hid his face into his hands. He cried.

"I would never wish it if I had known she would die. I was blinded with jealous. They are my best friends. I would never be forgiven."

"But you never ask for their forgiveness. You just ran and hid. You owed them an apology and a wish for their happiness. Just go back." Wyatt put his hand on the poor man's shoulder.

"You're right. I was so tired of running away."

"Just go back."

The symbol brightened. Wyatt closed his eyes. Chris, wait for me!

* * *

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, I'm waiting for you."

Wyatt was startled by the voice resounding around and inside him. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Pandora!"


	5. Chapter 5

I tried so hard to upload my file but the error continuously occured. I gave up on uploading. So i paste my file into the original file of my other story. Haizz. Maybe that story will be lost but God forgave me. I want to share the new chapter. :( Hate the error.

* * *

**5. THE DECISION**

"Pandora?! It's you all the time."

The young Halliwell narrowed his eyes at me.

"No. I chose this appearance for you to feel easier to talk to me. You're here to find the understanding. There are so much unknowns inside you. They would cloud your view and break you up. So, go ahead. Find your answer."

I replied him, considering the sword in his hand.

"Fine. Why was my soul marked? Why was my soul worthless even with demon?"

That's it. I knew one day, he would be here to find the answer for his fate. But I never know he would be here so soon like that. Thousands of years past by, a lot of people tried hard to reach the God's land with ambition of controlling or thirst for knowledge. How many of them succeeded. I can say The Book had protected his friends' sleep with his regret well. And by his present being here now, he had proved how strong he is. Too strong. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.

"Your soul was marked by me and the demon can never understand the meaning of your soul."

"I'm waiting for a reason." He cockily raised his head.

"You are not supposed to be born, Wyatt. The Elder said the truth. You are too strong for your own good. I created the foundation of this world but it spins by itself. You are the thing that I didn't expect. So, literally, you're living a life not be meant for you. But, I saw a possible option for your fate. It could change everything, better or worse, much worse. I hope for the better so I give you a chance."

They thought I'm the wisest thing but I still had dilemma. I wondered if telling him about his responsibility was the right thing to do. I had seen so many people lost their souls because of power. But I still had hope in the Good his family stands for.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You are chosen to be the one who can change the world's fate."

He looked down so I couldn't see his face.

"Can I change my family's fate?"

"No. Their fates were already decided. Your fate wasn't. And it's important." I sadly said.

"I DON'T NEED THAT CRAP. I JUST WANT MY FAMILY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Before I could react, he had Excalibur on my neck. That didn't mean anything to me. I can't die but he must decide. He roared at my face.

"Why did you do this to us? Why did you let my family down? You, you called yourself God and pretended to be the creator, the ruler. Have you ever care about us, your children? Or you watch over us like enjoying a film? You abandoned us in that damn world. That world is full of evil, full of Bad, full of unfair. We, our family, fight non-stop to protect your damn world and what we got? My grandma died young. My aunt died young. My mother died young. You have no idea about how the Greater Good of your destroyed us all."

He breathed heavily and his eyes sparkled with anger's fire. Suddenly, he gripped my shoulder and commanded.

"Take me to your show. Take me to where you watch over us all the time. NOW!"

I felt a shiver ran through my back. I did a wrong thing. And now, I must face the aftermath. Or should I keep hope. It all depended on his decision.

I lead him to the church.

"Please don't. You are not supposed to see this." I tried to convince him the last time before I opened the gate.

"Shut your mouth up and open it." He just pushed me.

"Where is my fate?" He looked around to find his line among countless lines in my space.

"You see the long big line over there. That's the world's fate. And twisting with it is your fate. The blue ones. Wyatt, whatever you do, whatever you decide will affect the world's fate."

I pointed out. The big green line of the world's fate began shining at the moment it would be decided. My child.

"Wyatt, let make the right choice. You are good…"

"BUT YOUR WORLD IS BAD, VERY BAD. No, there is no such thing. Only the stronger can survive, no matter his status is. Your world is a crap. I will destroy it and build a new one."

He burst into laugh madly. Then taking a step closer to me, he said clearly each word.

"If you can't control your world then I will. My God."

"You really want to destroy all of THIS. And THIS… and THIS… and THIS…"

With each of "THIS", I showed him another scene in the world.

…The Golden Gate Bridge was blazing red in the sunset…

…A prairie was full of wild flowers blossoming…

…Some Chinese children was playing hide and seek at a temple. They showed a collection of mischievous toothless grins…

…The scene of enormous ocean with thousands of colorful fishes and corals…

…Two lovers kissed passionately under the moon light…

…A lonely polar bear was walking through the ice field under a sky shining up with aurora borealis…

… so pretty… so beautiful …

"And this…"

Wyatt gazed at the scene of him playing with Chris and Melinda, Prue, Helen and Hannah in the conservatory when they were small. He shook his head lightly.

"All of this…"

The Earth looked amazingly beautiful from the satellite.

"Do you really want to destroy all of this?" I asked again.

He raised the sword, aimed at me.

"Yes, I want. So say your last words, it's your time."

I took a glance at his fate and the world's fate. They twisted together and became darken. So, finally I must end it all. My fault, my price. My beloved world. It will fall into the darkness, it will end up in breaking. Now or later, it will be destroyed. I was wrong when I gave him a chance with too much power. I must fix it. I must end his fate.

"I never want it become like that. All of you are supposed to decide your own fate."

I said. And now, I must end his fate without his decision. My tears were falling.

The ground rumbled.

I closed my eyes.

…

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

….

"Have I been here before?"

I heard him whispered behind me. He was really strong. Even though I erased all his memories in that time line, somehow he still remembered. With me, everything was just like happened yesterday but with them, it's very complicated.

"Shh. Don't wake them up." I gave him a sign and walked into the church.

The two lovers lay in two big floating crystals. From their chest, there were two thin lines of light flow out but were cut off. Wyatt took some steps closer and saw in the man's line, there was a knot.

"What are they?" He asked.

I saw Wyatt suddenly hold his head and let out a cry. Everything would be decided again soon. I touched two crystals at the same time to open the seal. Wyatt lifted his eyes up.

Suddenly, the scene inside the church vanished and a new space appeared. It's like a scene of universe but instead of stars here are countless lines. They twisted, they cut, they split. Many of them were bright, other dull. Some were bigger than other. Lots of them were too short to realize. Fates of all the things in this world.

"You are one of the most special men in this world. You know… This is the way I watch over the world. These lines were fates."

I looked around with pride.

"And here you are. You see the long big line over there. That's the world's fate. And twisting with it is your fate. The blue ones. Wyatt, whatever you do, whatever you decide will affect the world's fate. You must move on. Your brother's role was ended. You are more important."

I repeated what I had said to him in that timeline. He glared at me and his anger exploded.

"I DON'T NEED THAT CRAP. I JUST WANT MY BROTHER BACK. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

It's the same react. The space disappeared when he pushed me down to the ground. He wrapped his hand around my neck and spoke wryly.

"You, you called yourself God and pretended to be the creator, the ruler. Have you ever care about us, your children? Or you watch over us like enjoying a film? You abandoned us in that damn world. That world is full of evil, full of Bad, full of unfair. We, our family, fight non-stop to protect your damn world and what we got? My grandma died young. My aunt died young. My mother was supposed to die young. And my brother… You have no idea about him. I. WANT. MY. BROTHER. BACK."

"Nothing can bring your brother back." I calmly said.

"I would trade this world's fate for demon if you don't bring him back for me." He shouted.

"Really? You really want to trade THIS for demon, don't you? And THIS… and THIS… and THIS…" I shouted back at him and waved my hand.

I showed him again all the beauties of this world. Even the smallest plankton is a wonderful creation. Yes, the other him said the truth. It's not a Good and Fair world after all. But it has a chance. It depends on them, how they live, how they decide. And now, his choice can change everything. I watched over them all the time with a hope…that it can be Better…

"All of this…"

He kept the gaze at the scene and just silent. I waited… and ready for the fall of the world come again…

* * *

`Will Chris forgive me for waste all the thing we tried to protect ?`Wyatt thought. He let go of the small God. He felt weakest more than ever. He did everything and failed.

"Wyatt? Just tell me. Will you continue to fight for Good?"

She sat up and put her hand over his. He bitterly laughed.

"What am I supposed to do? I couldn't bring him back. I failed him. This world is too cruel and too unfair. Without him, it still spins non-stop. But he loved it. The only thing I can do for him now is continue his path."

…..

HAHAHA!

The laugh was full in the air. Wyatt surprisingly realized that the girl was no longer beside him. Her voice once again resounded inside and outside of him.

WYATT! WYATT! YOU DIDN'T FAIL HIM. YOU DID EVERYTHING HE EXPECTED YOU WOULD DO. YOU DIDN'T FAIL HIS **FAITH** UPON YOU.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt turned round and round, yelling.

"Chris and I did make a deal over your mother's fate. And we made a bet over your fate. With your decision, he won and I must pay. I will give you the understanding." She reappeared in front of him and smiled widely.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything will end or everything will have a new beginning? Please read and review. Thank you all for supporting me all the time.

* * *

**6. THE ANSWER  
**

"You were a great witch in that timeline. An evil tyrant but great. You and your brother were both so young when two of you found out the way to come here. You had dug into every ancient and powerful magic to find a way trapped an Angel of Death and through his dying soul coming to the God's land. Cruel but great. Your brother in other way, found out about the Book of Dark and Ice. A little late than you but he came just in time…"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Genesis opened her eyes when that scream tore her heart. The second son of Halliwell was standing between her and Wyatt, with Excalibur plunging to his abdomen. He waved his hand sending Wyatt out of the God's land and collapsed. Genesis sat beside him, gently put her hand on his chest. Chris was already dead.

"Why did you do that? He can't kill me." She whispered.

"But you can kill him. I just protect my brother." His soul got up from his body, took a last look at it before it vanished in thin air and turned to Genesis.

"There is no hope for him. He already had his path and that's a path of Broken. Sooner or later, I must end all of this chaos anyway."

They sat in the space of fates.

"I never give up on my brother. He is good. Something changed him. I just don't know what. You know that, don't you?"

"Christopher, everything in this world has effect on each other. But what made you become you is your own choice. He lost for his bad side and it's not anyone's fault. It's just my fault when I let him born with too much power. The power would win him anyway. He couldn't stand against his own power. He would make the same choice anyway." Genesis slowly explained.

"No, he would make other choice. I knew him. It's just… he doubted and lost." Chris fell into silent. Genesis knew her right but she pitied the boy next to her. He concentrated at his brother and the world's fates sinking in the darkness. And he realized something strange.

"My God. Please give me a chance!" Chris clinched his hand and looked at her. His eyes were so bright with determination.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because maybe there's still a way to save your child – this world and my brother. You don't want to kill your own child, do you?"

"No, I don't. But …" She sadly shook her head.

"So… I know I'm not in a place to do but let make a bet, my God." He gripped his hand together so tightly and his knuckle became white. He was scared but determined.

"A bet?"

"A bet. You give me some times and I will try to figure it out and change it, save my brother and your child, there will be a new beginning, right? Then we will see if he would make the same choice again or not. If I failed on my path… you finish it. If I succeed … I will think of what I want you to do for me later. Okay?"

Chris hardly dared breathe after he finished. He waited. So long. So silent.

"You believe your brother that much?" Genesis wondered. The human's belief was the most powerful magic in her world. Chris nodded, not let his eyes out of her.

"How long should I give you?"

"5 years. Give me 5 years, please."

"Okay. You have 5 years."

He grinned and let out a long breath.

"Remember, you're already dead. You just have 5 years until you reach the age 23. No more time than that. You stop this present, you can have a reward." Genesis put her hand on his face and gave him back the life.

* * *

"… in a short time, that version of you had already taken all over the world. Human and demons, magical and non-magical beings, all feared of him. However, it's not easy and quickly like that for Chris. It took Chris more than 3 years to build up the Resistance and protect the other remain of Warren line. Then he took his travel to the past with the belief in what he saw in this space, that your line started going down little by little since his birth. Only that. And he succeeded. As the result, that timeline disappeared, opening a completely new start."

Genesis stood up and point at a line. It looked like it had a shield around it.

"You see that. That's your mother's line. On his 23 birthday, he died in the past. He came here again to ask for a deal. He wanted to trade his life for my word assuring your mother will live a long life."

Wyatt raised his eye brows.

"But what do you want with his life? How can you accept that deal? It's like your fault in the past with those two out there."

"He wanted it as his reward. After all, I promised him. I can't deny. About our bet, he said if he won he just wants you to know the truth."

"Then, today is the day the me in that timeline came here and also the day Chris died. His deal ended."

"Yes, that's right."

Wyatt was silent again. He had a question but he was afraid of the answer. He hesitated.

"That Wyatt… he is still in me, right? That explains why I have some vision."

"Yes."

"How can you know… someday he won't defeat me again?"

"What you had decided proved your strength, your control over your fate and power and your heart. I believe you, he believes you. I can't know what will happen, no one can. I just keep hope… Wyatt, all the things you had done… I'm sure he is so proud of you."

Genesis said honestly. Wyatt faced her, a small smile pull his lips up.

"Now, it's time for you to come back. You will back to the moment I met you in the attic. Chris won't like the idea I let him die with a heart attack."

"And what the meaning of all that time travel you set up for me to do? It's too much for a lead to the idea of a deal. Right?"

They walked out of the space. She shrugged and opened the door of the church.

"That was a little training for you. Preparing for a future without him. Anyway, I'm sorry for let you go through it too much times like that."

"Nah, I got it now so… apologize accepted. Thank you for give me and Chris a chance. I must say, you are a good God." He grinned widely and let go. Genesis stopped at the hallway and looked him walking away.

"Goodbye, Wyatt. I will see you soon." She whispered. Snow was floating in the air but when it touched the ground, it became flower. In the wind, there was the sound of children laughing. The Book was no longer cursed. Three of them were together again, happily ever after.

* * *

**7 years later,**

"Mrs Halliwell, you can do that. One more push, one more push."

"Arghhhhh! Arghhhh! Breathe, in and out, in and out. Arghhh!!"

"What are you doing, Wyatt? …Why did you scream? It's me who must push a ball out of my body. So shut up! I… must… concen…trate… Arghhh!" Bianca snapped at her husband. Her eyes were full of tears and almost wanted to jump out of her head. Wyatt held her hand tightly. He was full of eager of becoming a father for the first time. He frowned with each of her movement.

"Sorry, honey… I can't stop… Breathe, breathe. Urghhh!"

The doctor gave him a quick glance and tried hard to not burst into laugh. She said out loud.

"Okay, I'll count. Mrs Halliwell. One… two… three… Push!"

"Arghhhhh!" Bianca screamed.

The cry of the newborn filled the room. It's the most beautiful sound Wyatt has ever heard in his life. He let out a relieved sigh. Suddenly, everything became quiet. He looked around. It seem like his mother just waved her wrist.

"What the hell…"

"Not the hell. You can call it the heaven."

Wyatt gasped. Standing in the corner of the room was…

"Pandora?! No! Oh, my God."

"Yes, your God." She grinned and walked closer to his baby.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"Shhh. I have a reward for you. Thank you for fighting so hard for this world." She opened her hand. A bright green orb of light floated from her hand and embraced the baby's body. Wyatt tremulously asked.

"That's… that's… you gave… that's…"

He would never finish his sentence. Genesis gently nodded and everything turned back to normal. Wyatt fell to the floor and cried like a child. Bianca tiredly smiled at her husband's emotional moment.

"There you go. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Halliwell. Your son is healthy and beautiful." The doctor finished the first bath and the baby was wrapped safely in a bundle.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Wyatt clumsily stood up and with her help, holding his squirming baby. His baby didn't cry any more, just look at him with familiar eyes. Wyatt whispered softly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you, buddy. I got you."

"Then, what is his name?" The doctor couldn't stop smiling at the cute scene before her eyes even though it's not the first time. Wyatt looked at Bianca. She nodded.

"His name is Chris, Christopher Bennett Halliwell."

**The End**


End file.
